Consumers of disposable and system shaving razors (i.e., razor handles having a replaceable razor cartridge) continue to demand improved product performance. As a result, razor manufacturers continually try to improve upon various shaving razor performance attributes that are desired by consumers. However, even when a better shaving razor is designed and manufactured, razor manufacturing companies, advertisers and retailers face difficulty in communicating to the consumers, especially in a meaningful, clear and visual manner, that a particular shaving razor product demonstrates improved or more effective performance, for example closeness, fewer missed hairs or comfort, increased glide (i.e., lubrication), moisturization, or other benefits compared to other shaving razor products.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and/or a method for demonstrating to consumers particular advantages of using certain shaving razors. There is also a need for a method to demonstrate performance differences between shaving razors (such as increased lubrication or moisturization and/or components that release lubrication and/or moisturization in front of the blades) and to clearly communicate these differences to consumers.